


The Bombshell That Turns Everything Upside Down

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 50th anniversary, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just found out she's pregnant.<br/>She loves Matt but she's having hard time coming to terms with this.<br/>How in the world is she going to tell him and deal with this while they shoot for the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bombshell That Turns Everything Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by imapsychopath_imnotrude  
> 

Alex just stared at the pink little plus sign that seemed to taunt her from on the pregnancy test. She couldn't be, could she? She only bought and took the test as a precaution; she had never imagined this would be the result.  
  
The timing was absolutely horrible. They were finally filming parts of the Doctor Who finale and her relationship with Matt was still secret to the public. She was fifty, for Christ's sake. How was she supposed to have another child? And how in the world was she supposed to tell Matt? They had barely gotten to the saying 'I love you' stage in their relationship. Alex knew that he wanted kids, that he'd be a great dad but how would he take the reality of it coming true? She had thought if things turned even more serious, that they could adopt. But she never, in a million years, thought she'd be pregnant again without some kind of assistance.  
  
She sighed, dropping the test into the waist bin. Alex was glad she had taken it at home but how was she going to go to work and film like nothing this big had happened? She just hoped acting as River would take her mind off of it for awhile. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out to answer the call, stepping out of the bathroom, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, love. You on your way? David can't wait to see you."  
  
She chuckled, Matt's voice on the other end soothing her and calming her nerves. "About to leave my flat now. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Might run a little later, depending on whether or not there's traffic."  
  
"Alright but try not to take long, okay? I want to see your smiling face before David does. He might have gotten to act with you first but River's married to my Doctor."  
  
She smirked at his words and slipped on her shoes, her free hand grabbing her car keys from the hall table. "A little jealous, sweetie?"  
  
"Maybe." He prolonged the word, extending the may part in maybe. "Anyway, you're the only one that's worked with him that isn't here yet. I think Moffat's planning something for when we're done filming and he wants your input."

"Ah. He most likely wants to do something special for the wrap party." She walked out of her flat and towards her car, "Now, I have to hang up, darling. Not supposed to drive and talk on the phone at the same time."

"Okay. Bye, love." Matt made an obnoxious kissing sound before hanging up.

She rolled her eyes a little as she got into her car. Time for the drive to the studio, with only her thoughts and radio music to keep her company.

xx

When Alex finally arrived at the studios, Matt was patiently waiting for her at the front doors with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Steven told David and Billie about us, by the way." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The man can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" He shook his head as he led her inside.

It was easy to find the crowd that was Moffat discussing with David, Billie and the crew about the day's shoot. Matt didn't waste time letting them know Alex had shown up; he stepped away from her and waved excitedly to get their attention. "Guys, River's arrived!" David turned around with a grin, that spiky hair of his moving as he looked at her with a huge grin. "Alex! About time you turned up." He walked over to her with Billie following, the blonde staying behind him, looking a little uneasy. Matt went to talk to Steven so the Scottish bloke could catch up with Alex and so the women could properly meet.

David smiled between the pair and gave Alex a small hug. "Alex, meet Billie. Billie, meet Alex Kingston." The younger blonde smiled and shook Alex's outstretched hand, "Pleasure to meet you. I've seen a lot of your work. You're brilliant and a marvelous River." Alex smiled softly. "Pleasure to meet you as well. I loved Diary of a Call Girl. We should all get along just fine." Billie chuckled, "Well, you've worked with David before and I've worked with Matt before, so this should be a lot of fun." She nodded and sat Matt coming back over.

"They want us in makeup. Time to split up."

David grinned and eagerly went to Matt's side. Alex opened her mouth to call Matt's attention back, wanting to get him alone to try and tell him the news but the men had already started down the hall to their dressing rooms.

Billie laughed softly, "Wanted one last kiss before they turn into the Doctor, Alex?" She sighed softly but put on a little smile so she wouldn't worry the younger actress. "Knowing Steven, he probably wrote some kissing into one of the scenes." She nodded and walked with Alex to the dressing room they were sharing.

xx

After a long day of shooting and a shared dinner with Steven, it was time for the group to go their separate ways for the night. David walked Billie to her car before leaving to get home to Georgia. Matt, script in hand, was walking with Alex. She was chewing her bottom lip; she had no idea how he couldn't tell something was up with her. She was rather proud of her acting abilities but he was usually able to pick up on little things in her demeanor. She took a deep breath and stopped, making Matt turn to face her.

"We need to talk."

He blinked, the look on her face registering. "Alex, what's wrong?"

She swallowed, eyes darting down to avoid his gaze. How did she do this? It was all she had been able to think about during their breaks. She had no idea, no expectations of how he would take this bombshell. Alex mentally crossed her fingers for the best, knowing if she didn't come right out and say it, she'd never be able too until it was too obvious.

"Matt, I'm pregnant."

The shock on his face was evident as his jaw dropped a little and she heard his script hit the ground. "A-are you sure?"

She nodded, her voice soft as she continued. "Found out this morning. I was trying to figure out how to tell you all day but there always seemed to be someone else around."

He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him gently. "I love you and I know neither of us expected this." He kissed her forehead, "I will always be here for you and honestly? This is amazing. We're having a baby!"

She smiled softly at the happiness in his voice. "Ssh, darling. We don't need the crew or strangers hearing that yet. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment to see how far along I am. Will you come with me?"

Matt nodded, "Of course. Now, let's get you home. I'll drive; I want to spend the night with you."

Alex handed him her keys and climbed the passenger seat. They went back to her flat, both of them smiling the entire trip to her flat. They spent the night in each other's arms, talking and daydreaming until they both fell asleep.


End file.
